


A Day at the Lake

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Era, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: It's too hot in the Castle, so Arthur and Merlin sneak off to the lake to cool off.For the Merthur kiss fest promptsummer.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	A Day at the Lake

The sun is shining brilliantly as Arthur emerges from the lake and shakes water from his dripping hair. His soaked trousers stick to his legs and make it difficult to walk, so once he reaches the shore he starts the complicated process of untying the laces that hold them up. He glances over at Merlin, who is spreading a blanket out on the sand. He’s bent over as he focuses on smoothing it out. His soaked trousers hug the curve of his arse and leave little to the imagination. Even though Arthur’s seen it all before, he still relishes the simple pleasure of looking.

Arthur was supposed to be hunting, but really he’d just been looking for an excuse to leave the Castle. When he’d woken up that morning, sweat was already clinging to his skin. Uther had ordered all the windows closed up to hold off the sunlight, but the hallways still felt claustrophobic from the thickened air. The noon council meeting had been canceled due to the complaints of the council members, and the Knights had only trained for a few hours in the very early morning before calling it a day. It was entirely too hot to even think about moving.

Which is exactly why it had been very challenging to convince Merlin to saddle the horses. But once Arthur promised nothing more strenuous than a dip in the lake, he’d agreed.

They were so sweat-soaked by the time they arrived that neither of them had bothered taking off their pants before pulling off their shirts and diving into the clear, cool lake water. 

Arthur lets his pants hit the ground and steps out of them. He looks up to see Merlin rolling his eyes with a devilish grin on his face. Arthur plops down on the blanket, happy to let the sun dry his skin. He grabs Merlin’s hand and tugs him down so that they are laying side by side.

“Don’t even think about getting too close to me,” Merlin mumbles as he tucks his arm under his head and closes his eyes.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s entirely too hot for that,” Arthur replies half-heartedly. He turns his head to follow the long smooth lines of Merlin’s torso. He’s all lean muscle and pale skin, even under the blazing Camelot sun. Clearly they have not been getting outside enough, although the lack of color makes Merlin look as if he has been carved from marble.

“I can feel you looking,” Merlin says as he cracks one eye open. His teasing smile is much too smug. 

Arthur huffs, but doesn’t turn away. 

“It’s a good day to enjoy the view,” Arthur teases.

“Wow, does that line work on all of the chambermaids?” Merlin says. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Arthur shoots back. He props himself up on his elbow so that he’s facing Merlin.

Merlin’s hair is plastered to the top of his forehead and his lashes are all stuck together. Water is still sliding down his chest, which is rising and falling with each breath.

“Come closer,” Arthur says. He tries not to make it sound like a command, but he’s not sure if he’s succeeded. Even with the oppressive heat bearing down on him, Arthur is preoccupied by thoughts of Merlin’s plump lips and clever tongue. 

Merlin sits up and leans in, as requested. Arthur’s heart hammers in his chest as he strains upward, ready for Merlin’s mouth to meet his. 

It’s not the first time he’s kissed Merlin. It’s not even the second or fifth or tenth. They’ve kissed so many times Arthur has lost count. 

But all of those other times don’t quell the yearning Arthur feels. In fact, all those other times only intensify Arthur’s craving. 

Luckily for Arthur, Merlin does not disappoint.

Arthur turns his head just enough so that his nose slides against Merlin’s. His lips feel moist and delicate and part easily for Arthur’s searching tongue. Arthur gently touches Merlin’s cheek, but his skin feels warm and damp from the heat. He puts his hand down on the blanket instead, on the other side of Merlin’s legs, forcing Merlin to lean back. He goes willingly, until he’s laying back against the blanket. The only parts of their bodies that touch are their mouths, and Arthur gets lost in the simplicity of it. 

Arthur greedily plunders Merlin’s mouth as the lake water gently laps against the shore. Merlin moans softly, and Arthur answers in kind. Arthur can feel drops of sweat sliding down his forehead and probably onto Merlin, but Merlin doesn’t complain. 

Merlin’s lips slide against Arthur’s and he moves his head so that he can bite at Arthur’s upper lip. Arthur pants against him, surprised and floored by the possessive gesture. Merlin lets him go and then kisses gently where he’d bitten and Arthur feels his insides melting, but not from the weather this time.

He can feel Merlin smiling against him and then he’s back to licking into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur moans, lightheaded from all of his blood heading south. He doesn’t pay that any mind, though. He feels so engulfed by Merlin, every sense tuned in to the feel of Merlin’s mouth against his, that he can barely breathe. It’s easy to forget that he’s a Prince and Merlin is supposed to be a servant when they are like this.

In the back of his mind, he thinks he should be worried. They are nearly past the point where they can pass off their exploration of each other as just youthful indiscretion. People will give them strange looks now, if they get caught. And Arthur shudders to think about how disappointed Uther would be. 

Such thoughts are easily swept aside when Merlin pushes up on his elbows to surge into Arthur and ground him in the present moment. His mouth is harder now, more insistent. Arthur cedes control and Merlin laughs into the kiss before tugging at his bottom lip. He soothes the spots he bites with his tongue.

Arthur sighs happily and Merlin takes the opportunity to slide out from under him and run towards the lake.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouts in surprise.

“It’s getting too hot. Time for a dip!” Merlin waves cheekily and then he’s diving into the water, still in his trousers. 

Arthur laughs as he jumps up to join him. He debates whether to shed his small-clothes, but decides against it. 

After all, he promised Merlin nothing more strenuous than a swim.


End file.
